1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a voltage generating circuit, and more particularly, to a voltage generating circuit configured to be compensated by a capacitor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit may employ a low-dropout (LDO) regulator or a pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuit to generate an adequate voltage. However, the employment would cause increase of circuit costs and the low-dropout (LDO) regulator and pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuit may have the integrated circuit to operate at a limited speed and with a stability issue. For example, when a circuit is utilized to process a serial data stream at a high speed, such as at a speed higher than 1 GHz, the LDO regulator and the PWM circuit may not meet the requirement.